Withered Dreams
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: He had been visiting her time after time even though she did not know who he is. His face always had a sad look and she felt that she's forgetting something. Who is he? what does he want from her?


**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Pairings- MikanxNatsume **

**Genre- Hurt/comfort, mystery**

**Sorry for any grammar or typing mistakes.  
**

His eyes were the most beautiful thing she've ever seen. It was crimson red, the colour of blood. When she looked into his eyes she could not stop herself from drowning in those pools of blood.

He would stare at her from near her window. It would be wide open, and strong wind would always fly in, blowing the curtain along with it.

She doesn't remember how many times she've seen him in her dream. Once? ten times? hundreds?

It doesn't really matter to her either, for she is content in just seeing him, even though only in her dreams.

However, that doesn't mean she's not curious about him. Everytime she dreamed about him she would ended up waking up with her windows wide open. Everything in her room would be an exact copy of what she sees in the dream, and when she wakes she could feel whatever he did to her.

Like today for example.

**_She could feel it again, that feeling she always gets when she visits her. She could also hear the wind, and she shivered a little. Winter wind are as cold as ever. His steps were as silent as ever but she could still feel him coming near the bed, where she lay down. _**

**_Although her eyes were closed, her other senses were turned on, and she silently wondered what he wil do this time. _**

**_"Mikan" she heard him whispered ever so quietly. _**

**_His voice was husky and silent, almost as silent as the breeze. _**

**_Hearing her name being called made heat rushed into her cheek, and she prayed deeply for him not to see her blush. _**

**_She heard him sat on her bed, close to where she lay. Their clothes were touching and she could feel him staring at her the whole time. _**

**_"Mikan" he whispered again gently. His voice gave a tug at her heart. It gave off a sense of love and longing. Desire and desperation. It was such an intense emotion. _**

**_"Why did you leave me? Mikan...please come back! come back to us, to me" _**

**_Hearing him say that made her head throb painfully, she was struggling to remember something, it seems to be important, very important. _**

**_He had leaned forwards. His forehead were nearly touching hers and she could feel her heartbeat. She was about to open her eyes, but a drop of water startled her. _**

**_Is he crying? Why? Is it my fault? Why can't I remember anything?_**

**_His sobs were silent but his grief was strong. She could not understand what her meant. Leaving him? but she doesn't even know him. And who is us? for as long as she could remember, she had always live alone, in a huge house in the middle of a forest. _**

**_Then who is he? why is she feeling this emotion?_**

**_Unable to stop her hear from throbbing, she woke up, and came back to reality. _**

"What...what is he saying?" she whispered. As she looked around, once again the window was wide open and the curtain was blowing. She stood up and was about to close it when something dropped to the ground.

Forgetting the unclosed window, she picked up the thing, which appeared to be a black rose with a note attached to it.

"Is this...from him?" She whispered silently to herself.

Very very carefully she opened the note and read it.

It says- _Mikan come to the hospital at the end of this forest. Go in and find room 295. _

No sign, no name was written at the end of the paper. She began to wonder if she should go or not. Is it really right to trust a guy that she doesn't know? But the problem is, she had always felt like she known him for a very long time.

Gathering her courage she went to changer into her outside clothes. It was already noon outside, even though she did not realised when that had happened.

She went out of her house and ran through the forest, cluctching the rose and note on her right hand.

As she ran she felt some of her memories returning. Flashes of her with a girl that has purple eyes and short black hair, talking. A scene of her in a class with everyone staring at her. And a scene of her kissing a boy, on a branch of a tree, under the pale moonlight.

She panted but kept running. She couldn't make out those people's faces just yet, but somehow she felt that if she goes to this place, she might remember.

Finally she has arrived. The hospital was big but old. The walls were white but it was silent. Carefully, she entered the hospital and started searching for room 295.

After about 15mins she found the room. It was in the 3rd floor, the highest floor.

She opened the door and entered. He heart beat furiously and her feet was shivering with fear.

She opened the door completely and entered.

What she saw made her froze in an instant.

Inside was like any normal room. It has a bed, a IV chord for the patient, and a small window on the left side of the bed. But that wasn't what suprised her. It was the person lying on the bed.

It was her.

But how could it be? she was standing right there, but then who is that person lying on her bed?

"She's you Mikan"

She turned around and saw him again. He stood there as usual, dressed in a black shirt with black pants, his raven hair reached up to his neck, and his crimson eyes, stared at her.

"What...what do you mean? who are you?" she asked desperately.

His eyes showed those hurt again and she saw his hand clutched tightly by his sides, she could even see droplets of blood from it, staining the white floor. He showed no care for his hand though for all his attention were focused on her.

Then slowly but surely he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She froze when she felt his hand touched her forehead. It only allows her a few minutes to feel the warmth before she feels herself being pulled into a deep sleep.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was him saying,

_"Mikan, please remember"_

* * *

Everything were coming back to her, every scenes, every moments. They played on her head over and over again. She could now remember what had happened to her and who _he_ is.

_"Mikan run!" _

_Natsume and Mikan were on a mission together. Their job was to retrieve a very important file from the AAO. But the plan went backfired when they realised they were surrounded. _

_"HURRY! GET OUT OF HERE!" he shoved her out of the way when he saw a guard fired his gun at her. The bullet went to his shoulder instead. _

_She watched in horror as blood dripped down his shoulder, staining his uniform. She tried to help him but was shoved away again, his voice becoming more desperate as he told her to get away. _

_But she wouldn't be Mikan Sakura if she's not stubborn. Blocking her ears from his shouts she ran towards him, her alice guarding them from the attacks the guards she reached him she hugged him, relieve he was alright although his breathing were becoming heavier by each passing second. _

_"I'm sorry Mikan, please live" he grabbed her hand and a white light surrounded her in an instant. She shouted his name as she saw him blurring away and his hand no longer held hers. Before the light completely surrounded her, she heard lots of gunshots and his shout of agony. _

_And then everything were blinded by the white light._

_When she could see again, she realised she was not in the AAO hideout anymore but back in the Academy, infront of their Sakura tree to be exact. _

_Then everything came down on her like a punch as she realised what he had done to save her. _

_He had known that even if the two of them fought side by side they would not win for there were too many of them. So, he had used a teleportation stone on her and send her back to the Academy. That gunshots she heard were real and by now he was probably..._

_**dead.**_

_Her sobs filled the air as she knelt under the tree and she held a blue stone. She heard Ruka and Hotaru coming towards her shouting, asking what happened and where Natsume is. But she could not answer for her heart was filled with sorrow and the pain was unbearable. _

_Muttering her apology she activated the blue stone she clutched and fell into a very deep sleep. _

With a jerk she woke up, with tear stricken face and red eyes. Her eyes stared at his for a very long time until he spoke.

"You have to go back Mikan" he told her, hands grasping hers and eyes were narrowed sadly.

"But...Na..Natsume, I don't want to be seperated fr..from you" she sobbed.

"Mikan listen" he stared deep at her sould, freezing her on the spot as usual. "I saved you because I want you to live. Please go back and live, if not for you, for me and for the child on your womb" he said solemnly.

"Bu..But"

"No buts Mikan, go now. Don't worry I will visit you everytime the Sakura tree blooms for it is where our love starts"

Light surrounded her again just last time and she was being pulled away from his grasp.

"NATSUME!" she shouted as he let go and dissapeared, whispering one last sentence.

_"I love you, Mikan"_

When she woke up she saw the face of her bestfriend and his bestfriend. Their faces filled with tears of joy when they saw her hazel eyes opened once again. She remembered his words and decided to live on, for his sake and takes care of their child.

Clutching her stomach, she smiled at the two people by her bed, apologizing that she's been away.

As they talked she heard a breeze and looked out the window. Their sakura tree was in view and it was in full bloom, despite the weather it was. And she swore she saw his figure, sleeping under it with a manga covering his face.

* * *

**The end. **

**waahhh...was it sad? or weird? **

**This idea just popped randomly to my head when I saw the mv of _I'll be there_ by Teayang. I'm so sorry if it doesn't make sense. **

**So, the point is when Mikan was teleported, Natsume had been killed and out of dispair she fell into a coma. The blue stone's power is to make the user forgets everything painful and lives in a dream ( I just made this up ). Natsume, or his spirit tried to help her and wake her up from sleep and at the last part, he succeded. And oh yes, she was pregnant with his child. **

**If you have any other questions please just ask me and I hope you enjoyed the story ^_^**

**Read and Review!  
**


End file.
